DBcember
DBcember is a annual segment KaiserNeko, Lanipator, and Takahata101 do every December since 2014. In this segment, the three spend the first Twenty Four days of December talking about the DragonBall series in Advent Calendar form. Every DBCember ends with a new episode on Christmas Day. 2014 The first DBCember has the three list off their favorite iconic moments from DragonBall and DragonBall Z (not DragonBall GT for obvious reasons). * #24. Buu's Human Extinction Attack (DragonBall Z) * #23. Mr. Satan Befriends Buu * #22. Birth of Vegetto * #21. Cell Obtains Perfection * #20. Goku Defeats Piccolo Jr. (DragonBall) * #19. Cell's Introduction (DragonBall Z) * #18. Goku Vs Jackie Chun (DragonBall) * #17. Namek Explodes (DragonBall Z) * #16. Goku's First Death * #15. Roshi's Kamehameha (DragonBall) * #14. Goku Defeats Buu (DragonBall Z) * #13. The First Wish (DragonBall) * #12. Goku Defeats King Piccolo * #11. Vegeta Suicide Attacks Buu (DragonBall Z) * #10. Vegeta: The Super Saiyan * #9. Trunks Appears * #8. Piccolo Sacrifices Himself for Gohan * #7. Goku and Vegeta Face Off * #6. Krillin's First Death (DragonBall) * #5. Gohan Defeats Cell (DragonBall Z) * #4. Goku Meets Bulma (DragonBall) * #3. Gohan Turns SSJ2 (DragonBall Z) * #2. Raditz Appears * #1. Goku Turns Supper Saiyan * Honorable Mentions: ** Enter: Krillin (DragonBall) ** Roshi Trains Goku and Krillin ** Roshi Blows Up The Moon ** King Piccolo Kills Shenron ** We Meet Kami ** Goku And Chi-Chi get Married ** Yamcha Gets Saibaman'd (DragonBall Z) ** Goku Arrives/It's Over 9000! (There! There It Is! ARE YOU HAPPY!?!) ** The Ginyu Force Appears ** Krillin Is Impaled ** Vegeta's First Death ** The Spirit Bomb Against Freeza ** "You Fool!" (Goku blasts a heavily injured Freeza) ** Androids Revealed ** Final Flash ** Majin Vegeta Vs Son Goku ** Super Saiyan 3 Son Goku ** Birth of Gotenks ** The Best Part of GT (A.K.A The Ending) After the list, Episode 46 premiered. 2015 The second DBCember was held, in which the trio counted down their 24 "favorite" DragonBall movies and/or specials (Once again excluding the GT special, A Hero's Legacy). * #24. Episode of Bardock * #23. Plan to Eradicate the (Super) Saiyans * #22. Broly: Second Coming * #21. Bio Broly * #20. Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (DragonBall) * #19. The Return of Cooler (F*CK THIS MOVIE) * #18. Super Android 13 * #17. Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan * #16. Curse of the Blood Rubies (DragonBall) * #15. Tree of Might * #14. Lord Slug * #13. Cooler's Revenge * #12. Mystical Adventure (DragonBall) * #11. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! * #10. Path To Power (DragonBall) * #9. Wrath of the Dragon * #8. Bojack Unbound * #7. Resurrection "F" * #6. Fusion Reborn * #5. Dead Zone * #4. History of Trunks * #3. Bardock: Father of Goku * #2. World's Strongest * #1. Battle of Gods After the list, Episode 51 premiered. 2016 The current year sees the three count down their top 24 DragonBall villains (In a nice twist, actually including GT this time. They don't include Super however since that series hasn't finished yet) * #24. Hirudegarn & Hoi (DragonBall Z) * #23. Cooler (DragonBall Z) * #22. Janemba (DragonBall Z) * #21. The Shadow Dragons (DragonBall GT) * #20. Dr. Wheelo & Dr. Kochin (Dragon Ball Z) * #19. Zarbon & Dodoria and Freeza's Forces (Dragon Ball Z) * #18. Android 19 & Android 20/Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball Z) * #17. Broly (DBZ) (Only because of his impact on the franchise) * #16. Nappa (DBZ) * #15. TBA * #14. TBA * #13. TBA * #12. TBA * #11. TBA * #10. TBA * #9. TBA * #8. TBA * #7. TBA * #6. TBA * #5. TBA * #4. TBA * #3. TBA * #2. TBA * #1. TBA After the list, it has been hinted that they will premier the long awaited Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan Abridged. Trivia * The 2014 edition was most likely done to commemorate the 30th anniversary of DragonBall when it was first released as a manga series. ** The 2016 version commemorates the 30th anniversary of when the DragonBall Anime series first aired. Category:Team Four Star